Mt Silver's Champion
by passwordrawr
Summary: A take on why Red is on Mt. Silver, and is silent and creepy. two-shot with a happy ending! T for no reason at all.


You emerge from the caves of Mt. Silver, collapsing onto the soft snow. You take a minute to heal your Pokémon and gaze out onto the region. Stretching out on the ground, you breathe out a white mist. It's cold - even though the sun is shining and no breeze is blowing. The only clouds in the sky are white and puffy.

_It's a scenic view. Picture perfect._

You reflect on how you've grown, with your Pokémon, and how much stronger you've become. Reminiscing of happy memories and tough battles, you have 16 badges and 2 leagues worth of experience under your belt.

_You hear the crunch of snow beneath feet._

Startled, you leap to your feet and turn to look at the noise. You're wary of how close you are to the edge, and reach for your starter Pokemon. You're surprised when you're greeted by a young man - who looks no older than you. You look over him.

_Black hair, red eyes._

He's dressed in a thin scarlet jacket with white as a secondary color, wearing worn-out blue jeans and a ripped dark t-shirt. Black gloves cover his hands, and he wears a cap on his head. You briefly wonder how long he's been up here.

_"The eyes are windows to the soul."_

A voice whispers to you. You gaze into his eyes - they're a deep crimson. A fire burns in them, but it's dim. They're glassy and distant. He's here but not here. His appearance is ghostly. You can barely tell he's breathing at all.

_A spark flares._

He looks as if he had been expecting you. Destiny called, and you answered. It's like a test - a peerless warrior searching for the one that would defeat him. Something out of a fairy tale.

_A fated meeting. Preordained._

He holds up a Pokeball, challenging you to fight. The wind suddenly picks up, when there were no clouds around you. Ice tears at your skin and a chill races down your spine. Still, you mirror his stance. You can't back out.

_Fear courses through you._

His first Pokémon is an Aerodactyl - Fast, strong, tough. It's movements are near impossible to catch up to, it's power, earth-shattering.

_The ancient power of Earth and Sky._

He fights. Running along his Pokémon, in the freezing blizzard that kicked up. His Pokemon need no instructions - it stuns you that they could communicate without any words. His bond with them is so strong - your bonds weren't even close.

_Yet, they falter, and he still stays silent._

Next was a Snorlax - An iron wall. Defenses high, and vitality higher. It used its weight as an advantage, attacks using momentum for speed. Powerful as the other. It shook the mountain as it fought, strength matching your team.

_The best offense, defense. Best defense, offense_.

He sends out the three Kanto starters - Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur. They're totally in sync - no openings at all. Simultaneous attacks wreck your defenses. The teamwork is flawless, and he's still silent - like he's in a hypnotic trance.

_A trinity of power._

It's a miracle you pull through. He calls out a Pikachu for his final member. His eyes seem to focus in, his movements become more fluid. It's like he snaps temporarily into reality.

_Together. We fight together._

It's a clash of power and wills, when your two attacks meet. The resulting explosion leaves them heavily injured. The Pokémon struggle to stand. Finally, his Pikachu falls. It's a lucky critical hit that saved you. He returns his Pokémon, robotically, and nods to acknowledge you.

_The wind picks up again. Ominous howls echo in your head._

The snow blinds you for an instant, and you see nothing but white. You regain vision, and he's gone, leaving you wondering if he actually existed. Your fainted Pokémon and the pile of money on the ground is proof of what happened.

_A specter, only leaving behind a ghost of a memory._

You realize that you have a long way to go before you can reach the top.

_ Shoot for the stars - the sky's the limit._

You wonder - Will you meet him again?

_Your path is still unchosen - but one thing's for sure - you will see him again._ _After all, it's fate that you met. So it's fate you'll meet again._

_**A/N: My take on why Red's stuck on Mt. Silver, and why he's silent. Two-shot with a happy ending, I hope. criticisms and ideas to make this longer would be appreciated. (Specialshipping to arrive!)**_


End file.
